


Always Onward

by jadedbug



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Some Violence in later chapters, also emotional/physical abuse, nothing glorified tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedbug/pseuds/jadedbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a brand new century, a time for truths, innovations, and change. No rock will be left unturned, no rug unscoured in such a time of reform.<br/>-<br/>The Progressive Era took place from 1865 to 1918. It was a time of widespread political reform and social activism. So, yes, this is a Progressive Era AU for The Lunar Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newspaper Clippings

  
-  
  
**Obituaries**  
  
Marrok and Jannali Blackburn died in an unfortunate automobile accident last Wednesday. They are survived by their two daughters, Channary and Levana Blackburn…  
  
-

  
**SCANDAL IN ARTEMISIA**  
  
Levana Blackburn announced her marriage to Evret Hayle last evening… Neither could be reached for comments…  
  
-  
  
**Obituaries**  
  
Channary Blackburn was found dead in her home last Sunday.  It is presumed that her death was caused by typhoid. She is survived by her daughter Selene Blackburn and her sister Levana Blackburn-Hayle…  
  
-  
  
**FLAMES OF FATE OR FOWL PLAY**  
  
A fire of unknown cause broke out in the Blackburn-Hayle Family Manor last night… only two lives were claimed by the flames, that of Selene Blackburn and an unknown maid…  
  
-  
  
A large number of citizens have come in contact with typhoid recently… Citizens are advised to avoid… In case of intercepting the disease it is recommended you…  
  
-  
**Obituaries**  
  
Garan Linh, died of typhoid last night. An aspiring inventor and beloved father and husband he is survived by his wife and three daughters…  
  
-  
  
Citizens are advised to be wary of… As typhoid cases have been on the rise again among citizens exposed to…  
  
-  
  
**Obituaries**  
  
Peony Linh died of typhoid last night in her home. She was a vibrant girl with a passion for life. She is survived by her mother and sister…  
  
-  
  
**TYPHOID TAKES ANOTHER**  
  
Rikan Prince fell ill to typhoid last night, the same disease that took his wife not ten years earlier… stocks in his empire continue to drop… Nobody is quite sure what the future holds for his company… his son, Kaito Prince could not be reached for a comment…  
  
-


	2. Cinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at preexisting relationships, and new ones. (I.e. Cinder's working, Thorne's embarrising, Iko's a flirt, and Kai is a little out of place.)

  
  
“She started to growl a bit and then just quit on me! Quit! Can you believe it?” Thorne cried, leaning over the makeshift counter.  
  
“Did you try to hot wire her engine again? Or did you take her past her max speed?” Cinder glared at him as she said it, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.  
  
Thorne brushed a hand over his hair, smoothing it back, “I didn't do anything, I swear!”  
  
“I find that hard to believe,” Cinder rolled her eyes at him, “Just give me a minute to close up the shop.”  
  
“That means you're coming down to take a look at her?” Thorne grinned at Cinder, “I knew you couldn't say no to me.”  
  
“Yeah, cause you pay well,” Cinder shrugged off her leather apron and pushed her sleeves up to her elbows, “Let's go-”  
  
Her eyes met the soft brown of a man’s standing behind Thorne. His expensive coat sleeves crumpled under his crossed arms. His mouth had set itself in a nervous line as he kept glancing off to the left.  
  
Cinder paused, suddenly aware of the scarred skin peeking out from under her sleeves, “Can I help you?”  
  
Thorne graciously moved out of the way for the stranger, his mouth curled in a dangerous smirk. He repositioned himself against a supporting beam for her shop, “Fancy meeting you here, Prince.”  
  
“The pleasure’s mine Carswell,” the man replied, and then turned to Cinder, “If you're not closing this second I was wondering if you could help me. My car broke down a block over and a few people said you'd be able to help me.”  
  
Cinder blinked, “It just quit on you?”  
  
“Sputtered out and died,” he brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.  
  
Cinder squinted at him, “You're Kaito Prince right?”  
  
“Call me Kai,” he smiled at her, and extended a hand.  
  
“Cinder,” she took his hand, dreading the heat rising up around her ears.  
  
It wasn't that he wasn't _handsome_. If anything he was stunning and she was wearing ratty old men’s clothes. It was that if her heart would so foolishly chose to fall in love with him it would only end with her devastated over something that could have never happened in the first place, and him none the wiser. Perhaps in some other life she would have had some semblance of a chance beyond daydreams.  
  
“So we’re off?” Thorne leaned around the counter, his eyes twinkled with promises of incessant teasing in the days to come.  
  
Cinder released his hand and dipped her head, hoping her mess of hair hid her flushed cheeks. Kai leaned back grinning sheepishly, and rubbing the back of his neck. Thorne said nothing, which Cinder found herself incredibly thankful for.  
  
The street a block away was step nicer than the corner Cinder’s shop was on. The rows of townhouses had clean doors and a wide assortment of flower boxes and small trees. The street was paved and clean. Kai’s car was parked in the middle of the road. It's gleaming body reflected light of the late afternoon sun.  
  
“She's a beauty.” Thorne whistled. His eyes roamed over the body of the car, “Every one of those parts is hand made.”  
  
Kai nodded enthusiastically. “This is Nainsi.”  
  
“She’s definitely an older model,” Cinder began, propping up the hood, “but I don't see why I won't be able to get her going again.”  
  
“She was my first automobile,” Kai said, leaning over the engine with her, “She has sentimental value.”  
  
“So does my Rampion.” Thorne nudged Cinder slightly. She rolled her eyes and leaned over the engine.  
  
“I can't see anything obviously wrong with her. Would you mind if I brought her to-”  
  
“-Your shop?,” Kai grinned at her.  
  
Cinder nodded, moving to the back of the car. “C’mon Thorne.”  
  
Cinder pressed her hands to the back of the car and leaned slightly, Thorne doing the same and Kai joining them hesitantly. Nainsi began to move down the street as the three pushed her.  
  
A few children paused to watch the motley trio push the gleaming car down their street. Thorne caught their eyes and winked, shoving the car so it lurched forwards. Kai stumbled slightly, his weight no longer supported.  
  
“Stop it,” Cinder hissed, jabbing Thorne with her elbow.  
  
“What? Am I embarrassing you in front of your new crush,” Thorne crooned.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Nainsi rolled towards Cinder’s shop with the guidance of the trio. It continued to catch more attention, if only for a few seconds. The body of the car would jerk on the occasion of a stray rock catching the tires and axles, causing each to trip once or twice.  
  
Cinder lifted her head, meeting the eyes of her closest friend, Iko. “Move that table out of the way!”  
  
Iko huffed, and smoothed her hair, frizzy from long hours of ironing and cleaning. She pushed the table away, and checked to make sure there were no tools on the floor. She straightened and smoothed her skirt. Catching sight of Thorne, she undid the top buttons of her blouse. Cinder rolled her eyes, Iko was endearing at best and embarrassing at worst, but this- this was mortifying.  
  
Nainsi glided to a stop, bringing up a cloud dirt with it. Kai coughed into his elbow, Thorne coughed on the car; Cinder flinched. She flashed Kai an apologetic smile, certain he wouldn't see it, but he met her eyes. In that moment she was glad Thorne had left her shop to cough and hack elsewhere because he couldn't see her grinning idiotically at a man she'd just met.  
  
Iko swished in between them, shoving Cinder stumbling back. “You're Kaito Prince!”  
  
“I'd hope so,” Kai offered. He glanced down briefly, only to find Iko’s cleavage taking up most of his sight. He blushed profusely, and Cinder wanted to scream.  
  
“I-I should have Nainsi fixed, whatever the problem is in a few days, a week at the most,” Cinder interjected.  
  
Kai somehow managed to make his eyes reflect his thankfulness to her, Cinder noted, as he met her gaze once again, “Thank you so much.”  
  
“It's no problem, really.” Cinder offered him a half smile as he turned to leave.  
  
Cinder moved about the shop, tidying up as Iko leaned over the counter, sighing dreamily. She rolled her eyes, Iko always had a taste for dramatics. “I'm ready to take a look at the Rampion, Thorne.”  
  
“Great,” He leaned around the corner, grinning at her, “but you forget to get Prince’s number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters should get longer as the story progresses, and the point of views switch. If you have any questions, concerns, or interest in learning more about the progressive era, please feel free to leave a comment or message me on tumblr (howtobook101).
> 
> Once again a huge thank you to my beta reader (theladysherlock on tumblr)!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions you can leave them in the comments, or message me at my tumblr (howtobook101)! 
> 
> A special thanks to my beta reader theladysherlock on tumblr!


End file.
